Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a Character in Miraculous Pretty Cure Appearance Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) teenage girl with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes. She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height. Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. As Cure Ladybug she wears a vest like the other cures and she looks like Ladybug but her hair has Red Streaks in it and is a bit longer and she wears a spotted skirt. Personality Marinette is a bit awkward, sweet, outgoing, joyful, and clumsy girl who loves fashion, her friends, family, and her crush, Adrien Agreste. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation, she deems urgent, like doing something for Adrien or losing something that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous, awkward, and quick to panic. She's very helpful and is willing to help those who have insecurities. Marinette herself losses confidence just by approaching her crush, Adrien, when in contact with a really big celebrity, or if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself. Marinette cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Etymology Marinette:'Marinette means "The one who rises" and/or "brings up" (Hebrew) and "the good of people" (French). '''Dupain:'Dupain means "of the bread" or "bread" (a reference to her father's job as a baker). 'Cheng:'Cheng means 成 ('''chéng) "completed, finished, succeeded" or it can also mean 诚 (chéng) "sincere, honest, true". However, 'Cheng' in Chinese when used as a surname is usually written as 陈 Cure Ladybug refers to a beetle associated with Good Luck. Cure Ladybug ”A Ladybug is the Symbol of Good Luck! Cure Ladybug!” Tentōchū wa kōun no shōchōdesu! Kyua redibagu! Cure Ladybug is Marinette’s Alter Ego in order to transform she needs Her PreCards and her PreChanMirror. In the English Dub Her Speech is “A Ladybug is the Symbol of Good Luck! I’m Cure Ladybug!” She is the Pretty Cure of Good Luck Attacks Lucky Charm Lucky Charm is Cure Ladybug's Main Finisher. She spins her LovePreBrace's dial and it creates a sphere of pink energy that purifies the Saiark. Lucky Arrow Lucky Sword is a Sub Attack of Cure Ladybug's. She spins her LovePreBrace's dial and it's creates a Arrow of Pink Energy that's shot at the Saiark. Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Miraculous Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures